In Group Therapy
by Blondi94
Summary: Bella was held hostage at the bank and kidnapped by James. She ends up in the mental ward where James starts stalking her and no one but her group members believe her. Will she ever feel safe enough to tell the whole story or will she keep her silence?
1. Chapter 1

PrefaceI sat here in the little, bland room with the others. I knew the doctors expected me to share my story today, after being here for nearly a week, but I doubted that I was ready. No, I knew I wasn't ready.

Dr. Cullen started the session as I expected. Of course, he pointed to me right away.

"This is Isabella Swan, she is going to be join our group consoling session. Would anyone like to introduce themselves, and why they are here, first?" The nice looking doctor seemed kind and sincere but anyone forcing me to talk to them was just evil. Well, not as evil as…

"I'm Rosalie, they say I have an eating disorder and my parents had me admitted to this lovely loony bin." A gorgeous blonde, who was clearly too skinny said that.

The Doctor then replied, "We do not call it that Rose, it's a hospital specifically for mental health, you don't have to be mentally ill."

"Yeah, it just helps." This time a very built dark hair man said it. Laughing as he spoke. "I'm Emmett, I had an addiction to my pain medicine after a car crash, which kept me from playing football, which took away my scholarship. And that totally screwed over my life." He had stoped laughing by the time he was done talking.

After that it went in a circle. A tiny black hair girl was next, "I'm Alice, have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. I admitted myself so that I could learn how to control them a bit more." Come to think of it she did look a bit more keyed up then everyone else.

Next was a blonde, tall boy who looked miserable, "I'm Jasper, I suffer from depression and anxiety attacks." Well, that explained why he looked like he did.

Last we got to the bronze hair, best looking guy. His green eyes stood out more then anything else in the room. "My name is Edward. Two months ago I tried to kill myself." He very quickly let the subject drop, even though I could feel Dr. Cullen's staring trying to get him to tell more

It was my turn and I had no idea what to say. There were several things wrong with my now. I settled with the simplest. "My name is Bella, I'm here to recover from a traumatic ordeal." I used the same words my original shrink had used. They didn't need the details, and I didn't want to tell them. Three weeks, five days and two hours ago I was held hostage at the bank. I was then kidnapped and took to a motel with my captor and his accomplice. I never told anyone what happened in between arriving at the hotel and the maid finding me tied up in the closet the next day. Because if I did, James would find me and kill me, just like he promised. However, I knew if I didn't tell them what happened the nightmares would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, screaming as usual because of my dreams-no my nightmares. I was more frightened then other times due to being in a new place. It wasn't until one of the older nursed came in did I calm down.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"We have some medication here that will help. Would you like that?"

I didn't like the idea of being drugged but tomorrow, or later today I should say, was the first group session that we would actually have to discuss things. There was no point in being nervous and groggy.

"Yes, please."

The nurse left and returned with a little plastic cup of 2 pills and some water.

"There you go darling, sleep tight."

It was clear she felt bad for me. I wondered vaguely if she knew what happened to me, well at least the parts I told officials. I figured it would be a few minutes before the pills kicked in so I decide to write a poem to pass the time, something I use to do in high school. The words skipped passed my brain and onto the page of my battered notebook. The felt pen left smudges on the paper.

Fighting

sometimes I think giving up will be easier

'specially when no one even knows your fighting

Biting

Not saying what you feel when you want to scream

Keeping silent as a mouse your tongue you keep bitting

Crying

Tears betray you when you try to hold them back

Walk outside in the rain so no one knows your crying

Dying

Each day takes to much effort more then it should

Sometimes you wonder if it would be easier dying

Faking

Tell the lies enough and they sound true

After a while no one knows its more then smiles your faking

Waking

Your haunted in your dreams

Its no wonder you always scream waking

I read it twice, and liked how it sounded but it reveal too much. I crumpled it up and tossed it over to the waste bin. I missed but I was too tired to get out of bed and pick it up. Within seconds I was asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was woken up, for the second time today, by Alice. It was too early for my liking but I had gotten a more peaceful sleep then I had in a long time due to the lack of dreams.

"You missed breakfast and now group starts in 10 minutes. Nurse May told me to let you sleep late, but if you miss group you'll have to got to solitary, so lets get a move on."

I don't understand why she was feeling so rushed. In this hospital everyone had to wear dark blue sweats they provided, there was no hair or makeup products allowed, including hair ties, so the only thing I had to do was throw on the clothes and brush my hair and teeth. I was ready to go in less then five minutes.

Alice, trying to be friendly asked, "Are you hungry? We could grab a bagel or something."

"I'm fine." I assured her.

We travelled down the hall and to Dr. Cullen's group room. The second I entered my stomach flipped and flopped. Alice and I walk overed to the only two empty left right and between Emmett and Jasper. From my seat next to Emmett I could tell that Alice and Jasper had something going on

"Does anyone remember what we were talking about the other day. Yesterday has me a little off track." The doctor asked.

I wanted to say sorry but felt more comfortable remaining silent. He looked at his notes then said, "Ah yes, Rose we were talking about your eating disorder. Is there anything you want to say?"

"I don't believe I have an eating disorder. I tell you that every time."

The room went quiet, apparently Rose wasn't someone to argue with. I watched her get more and more defensive as she went on.

"Some people are just naturally skinny. Like me. Some people don't like junk food and soda. Like me. Some people rather ride a bike or work out a little then play video games or go online. That's just me. I probably couldn't gain weight if I tried."

"Rosalie, you know your parents wont let you out of here until you get better. You won't get better if you keep denying your problem with food."

"I'm over 18, my parents shouldn't be able to have that kind of control over my life. And I DO NOT have a problem with food."

"Ok I guess we have to talk about this more later in private, unless anyone would like to chime in on this topic."

It got quiet enough to hear the crickets, no one even breathed. And then Edward started talking.

"Come one Rose, we all know you have a problem. You always push half your food into your napkin or onto Emmett's plate so you don't have to eat. I think it's shallow of you, as beautiful as you are, to do this to yourself. Keep it up and you will be ugly."

"W-O-W" was all Alice said.

Rose look offended and angrier then before, but said nothing.

"Ok then," said taken aback Dr. Cullen, "Would anyone like to say anything to the group?"

Emmett and Alice both rose their hands.

"Emmett."

Yea well, we're aloud to ask each other questions right, so I was just wondering," he said turning to me, making my face fill with color, "Can you tell us more about why you're here. It would be better if you told us before someone has time to start sending rumors around."

Alice then added, "Only if you want to of course."

As if I really had a choice. The room went quiet and intense waiting for me to talk. I took a deep breath ready to tell them and said,

"I'm here to cope with a traumatic ordeal."

The room exploded, Alice hopped up and said, "Pay up ya'll"

Emmett then replied, "She still has til the end of the session to tell us."

He looked huge, now standing up, compared to Alice. Had they really bet on what I was going to say? Was I really that predictable? And what happened, I was going to tell them, what stopped me? Then I pictured a pair of cold dark eyes and remembered.

Japer then talked for the first time this session, "Calm down you two. She'll tell us when she's ready."

I wasn't surprised that he took Alice's side. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to him and he just nodded. He seemed to know what it felt like to be in my situation. Dr Cullen took control again.

"Japer is right. Bella will talk when she's ready. Is there anything else anyone wants to talk about."

Shortly after this I zoned out. Last thing I heard they were talking about the benefits and the risks of forming relationships, friendships and more, while in Hope's Haven Psychiatric Hospital. A while later I was forced out of my thoughtless state of mind by Alice.

"We're all going to lunch now and I know you must be hungry."

"Yeah, I am." I lied. I didn't get hungry anymore, not like I use to.

We walked to the small dining hall quickly not saying much. There was a line here, similar to the one they had at my old high school. Alice continued to chat away as we made our way throughout the line, luckily most of what she said could be answered by a nod or one word answer. Not wanting to be rude I asked her a question.

"What did Emmett lose in the bet?"

"We all have assigned nights to pick what we want to watch on TV in the rec room. I won two of his."

"Oh," I muttered quietly.

Once we had our food-luke warm chicken, lumpy mashed-potatoes, and baby carrots-which they didn't manage to screw up, we walked over to a table that had only our group members in it. It was the only full table in the room, everyone else was broken up into smaller groups, or even alone.

Everyone greeted us even though its only been a minute since we say them last.

They all seemed so at ease with each other when they spoke, having their own side conversations and as a whole. Feeling like an intruder I just kept my eyes on my food. I did talk when ask a question or if the topic was something I knew about. They wanted to know more about me. It was easier to answer here where no one was writing down everything you said, but I was still hesitant. If I let my guard down I might tell them something I would regret.

"Where are you from."

"Just a small town in Washington called Forks." They probably thought I was lying but no one mentioned it. The group kept quizzing me thought the lunch hour. Slowly I started to pick up things about them. Alice and Jasper were together, and so were Emmett and Rose. Edward wasn't the fifth wheel type and seemed comfortable being friends with everyone even if he did bump heads with Rosalie. In a way he was the big brother to this dysfunctional family.

I couldn't help but pay attention to him a little more then I did the others. It wasn't just the fact he was incredibly good looking, or even his attractive personality. I couldn't figure out how he, as happy as he seemed, could have tried to kill himself.

I didn't have time to dwell on that for long because the cafeteria was beginning to empty out. As we were walking out Emmett reminded me,

"Bella, don't you have a meeting with Carlisle now, Dr Cullen I mean."

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. I guess I'll catch up with you guys later."

It was hard to believe I was getting use to hanging out with them already. Almost as friends. But that was later. Right now I had to go see Carlisle the only one here who I knew, knew what happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to Dr. Cullen's office in no time. My hand was shaking as I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I turned the knob slowly and walked inside. The office was that large but it had a comfortable feeling to it. The bookshelf, desk and all the other wooden furniture were white while the armchair Dr Cullen sat on, the stereotypical couch, and another chair were light blue.

"Hello Bella nice to see you again. Please take a seat."

I avoided the couch and went straight to the chair.

Dr. Cullen had a manila folder in his hand. Big letters on the side told me it was mine and I knew the cat was out of the bag. The doctor noticed my reaction and quickly put the desk down.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know how this must seem like an invasion of privacy, but I swear it's only because I want to help you."

I said nothing. I wasn't mad at him for reading it, it was his job. After a minute or so, he seemed to know I wasn't going to say anything so he began to talk.

"I didn't tell you yesterday, but its ok for you to call be Carlisle instead of Dr. Cullen. Sometimes it can be easier to talk if it seems less official."

I wasn't ready to talk but Carlisle was kind as he tried to get me to open up.

"Sometimes it is helpful to have an outlet. You can't keep all you emotions locked up like you do. If your not ready to talk there's always writing or drawling, they can be helpful."

He wasn't pushy but he was persistent. At least 20 minutes in to our session, 15 of which had been in silence, he started to talk about what happened.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened. I'm even more disappointed that the bastard was never found."

Silence again on my part. I tried my best to stay calm but with each word he spoke, it was more difficult.

"The police were under the impression that you were keeping something from them. Anything you tell them will be helpful to the finding the people who did this to you."

"It happened and it's over with. I don't have to worry about the past anymore." I lied unconvincingly.

"I don't think that's true. I think-." He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

A nurse poked her head in and said, "Sorry to interrupted Dr, but Lauren is having another fit. We need you."

"Oh dear. Bella I apologize but I have to cut this session short."

We both left the room and a nurse led me to the rec room. The members of my group stood there looking at me interestedly.

"We just heard Lauren tried to off her self again. Is it true?"

I shrugged. "They said she was having another fit."

Rose laughed, "Yeah it's true."

"Why does she keep trying to kill herself?"

This lead to an extremely long conversation explaining why everyone was here. Laruen was delusional, and the 'monsters' were coming to get her. Another girl Jessica was an alcoholic sent her by her grandmother and a judge. Jane had violent outbursts but I didn't have to worry because she was usually in isolation. Another patient Paul was here for aggregated assault with a toaster. It was oddly fun how I enjoyed the conversation. Maybe I was just glad to have an actual conversation with 'normal' people, or just anyone who wasn't trying to analyse my every move.

A bell rang singling dinner time was already here. The day was going a lot faster now. The dinner line was longer then the lunch one, or maybe it was because everyone got here at about the same time. They served hamburgers and fries, which were marginally better then lunch. We sat at the same table as before. To make conversation they each told me a little about them selves, well Alice pretty much took up the whole hour with her life story everyone else got a line or two in.

They all came from different parts of the country Alice was from Mississippi, Emmett was from Tennessee, Rose was from New York, Jasper was from Texas and Edward was from Illinois. Somehow, either fate or coincidence, they were all sent to this hospital, or so it seemed to me.

There was on hour left until lights out and bed, I shuddered at the thought of it. I thought no one noticed but I saw Edward was glancing my way. Chills rans down my spine and I haven't a clue why. That was disrupted when I heard Alice and Emmett arguing over the remote. Alice had actually jumped on his back trying to steal the remote back from him. It was hilarious, even the nurses were cracking up.

Rose walked up to me, trying not to laugh, "You know what? I think she could actually take him."

This caused a completely new round of giggles. Eventually the nurse who helped me lasted night walked in.

"Alice be careful sweetie, you too Emmett. Settle down now bed in 45 minutes."

Within the next 5 minutes, the room was calm and a rerun of The Simpson's was on.

The room was almost quiet and yawns were more frequent now. Time was going quick now as I did anything I could to make it seem slower. Before I was, ready nurses arrived to take people to their rooms so they could prepare for bed. I said goodnight to my new friends and followed a young nurse named Angela to my room.

When we got there she said, "Nurse May will be around with something to help you sleep."

I nodded as she left my room. Right away, I hopped into the shower and within another 20 minutes, I was out and dressed drying off my hair. I exited the bathroom just as Nurse May entered my room, with another cup of pills.

"Here you go darling." She stood there why I made it look like took them and then drank the water. For some reason my body refused to swallow them. The nurse smiled and left the room. Quickly I went into the bathroom, spit the pills into the toilet, and flushed it.

I was genially tired tonight and the second my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

My nightmares woke me up as I expect. Outside my window, early morning light made my room dim. It was just barley bright enough so that I could see the figure of a man standing in my room.

Sorry my updates are so far apart. Writer's block is a bitch. Please review. This wasn't suppose to be a filler chapter but that's what it ended up being. Believe it or not this is about my 3 time rewriting this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards face shown in the dim light when he moved a step close. The intake of a breath almost used turned to a sigh. Then horror as I saw he had something in his hand. Shock over took me, I didn't know what to say or do.

"Did you write this? It's really good." Yeah, I thought sarcastic, because that was the biggest concern at the moment.

I gapped open mouthed. "What are you doing in my room?"

He smiled a little crookedly, realizing that this scenario was actually really awkward. He played it off with charm. "They didn't tell you? I don't sleep. Can't actually. I haven't slept at all or through the night in 5 months." With a sad look on his face he continued. "That's the reason I tried to kill myself."

I sat for a second and considered how to continue. That was the horrible ordeal that made him try to kill himself? Something that happens to millions. Something they have cures for. Part of me was angry but the more dominated coward in me didn't act on it. "Don't they have pills for that? Couldn't you just have taken something and be fine?"

"Yes, you're right. But I don't. There's something unnatural about that kind of sleep. The pills don't work and I'm here the deal with the 'emotional imbalances' that disrupt my sleep." He used finger quotations to lighten the mood. "So I guess that explains why I was creeping through you're room in the middle of the night." Edwards smile softly, I presumed in hope that I wouldn't be mad. And my anger did subside a little. It was obvious that he was being tormented by something.

The sun was rising quickly now outside my window, nurses would be making more rounds as the patients awoke. I wondered how much trouble we would be in if they saw Edward and me right now, alone in a room in the middle of the night. Anyone in their right mind would assume something. Hell, half the people here aren't even remotely right in the brain and still would presume something more. Edward seem to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"I should probably be heading back soon. I'm sorry for have woken you up, but if its any consolation at least it stopped the nightmare you were having."

I looked up at him and pulled my knees close to my chest and hugged them as I spoke. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

He looked down, knowing he had invaded my privacy. The longer he paused the more nervous I became. "You talk in your sleep Bella. You…you were begging someone to not hurt you. And then. Then you started to scream. I'm sorry Bella, what ever you went through I wish you hadn't. I'm sorry it's still not over yet."

His words were sincere and honest. For once no one try to say I would move on in time or that I will heal. Edward didn't leave me with empty promises. He moved towards the door, grabbing the side of the frame for a second and looked back at me. Just now did I realize the extend of his beauty, his green eyes stared softly at me. "I meant what I said you know, about the poem. It really is good. I hope you write more. I'll see you and group.

He left quietly and I was left alone in my room with my thoughts. Strange and disconnect as they were one thing stood out. There was one thing I knew, there was more to Edward than he let be know. And now I was curious to find it out.

a.n So I bet a lot of people will be surprised with this. For the last year this has been the one story I've regretted not finishing and I don't like regrets. For now my plan is to complete it. And I can't promise if it will be in a couple weeks or a year but I will get it done for anyone who wants to read it.


End file.
